1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind scoop, and more particularly, to collapsible wind scoops.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for wind scoop have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include the features claimed here. One of the characteristics of the present invention is that it is collapsible. This makes it volumetrically efficient and alleviates storage and transportation logistics. Also, the present invention may be used in adverse weather conditions including during rain and substantial winds.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,339 issued to Baskin on 1991. However, it differs from the present invention because in Baskin's ventilator, the sloping front panel (22) cannot be set at different positions in order differentiate the amount of air entering the aperture. More important, in bad weather, the patented device would have to be unmounted and the hatch closed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.